Anywhere!
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: SongFic to Evanescence's Anywhere from Origin. Jin POV. Shonenai kawaiiness!


Oh, Touya, my love, itoshi! Please, koibito, you've told me so many times, have you not? You've begged me to hold you till the worlds all shatter around us, you've told me to save you from our damned sect. Oh love, is this not what you want? Touya, Come with me! Touya, we both want it, so come! Touya, I love you so much! It breaks my heart to act before the others as though you are nothing but a friend to me! It kills me to watch Ruka and Reisho's advances on you, and disgusts me to see Bakken trying to hold you! I can't stay here, and you know you can't either! I hate having you only when we are in the shadow, we've lived enough of our life in shadows, I know you hate them as I do! But only the saccharine touch of moonlight and stars and night's black sky give you over to me! I long to hold you under the sun's gracious golden gaze!

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you, _

_And at sweet night, you are my own!_

Touya, please, take my hand, we'll go; we won't return! Only hold me, only kiss me, and I'll know you, too, want to leave! We'll leave now while they sleep, so let us hurry! Haste, haste; there's no need to wake them! Don't even take time to leave a note, what if they should wake? If we stop and allow such a thing, they'll stop us, you know they will! If they can't talk us out of it, Ruka will put bonds on us! We must be out of her range before she has a chance! We'll just leave them; by dawn will be far from here! By dawn, we can be halfway to anywhere! Anywhere you want to go, love! Let us go somewhere where 'love' means more then another name for you! Let us run to where we can exchange our vows, somewhere where love is eternal! I want more than to only call you love! I want to show you love! I want to show it to you all day and all night, so that you can never be in any doubt, the way you are here! Run with me!

_Take my hand; we're leaving here tonight! _

_There's no need to tell anyone;_

_They'd only hold us down!_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere!_

_Where love is more than just your name!_

You know in my dreams, I've created our refuge in my mind. There's ice for you, and wind for me. There're people there who don't care who we are, or where we came from! There're people who will help us! I can give myself to you wholly there! I want you to have me, Touya, have me at all times, whether someone will notice or not! I give my heart wholly to you, if you'll only come with me; if you'll only do as I beg this once! We can go! We must go! Hurry, Touya, pack your things! Oh, every night I go to this place with you, when we sneak off for our brief, stolen trysts. I think of this place in my mind as though day goes by and I see you, trying to fend off the others, humble as you are. Don't make me dream this anymore! Let us go! Let it be real! Take my hand and run with me! I'll help you find that place, only come, my love, itoshi!

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I;_

_No one knows who we are there._

_All I want is to give my life only to you;_

_I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore!_

_Let's run away! I'll take you there!_

Thank the gods all, Touya, we'll be free! Soon, we'll be free of dirt and sweet and bondage! Be quiet; be careful, we mustn't wake them! Sh! If they should wake, they'll stop us! I told you, don't waste time on a note-we must cover ground quickly! What do they matter to us? They only sold off our strength like we were harlots! And as much as our clients may have paid, what did we ever see of it? We don't owe them anything! You're too good, Touya, you are, but I love you anyway! If we go now, we can be gone by the morning! If we go now, we can be halfway to hope, halfway to bliss, halfway to freedom, halfway to truly loving one another as our own souls! We don't need any other reason to leave this horrid place, what holds you back? And no one shall ask us why we are there, when we arrive anywhere! They don't want any motive from us! Our love is all anyone needs ever know! Oh, itoshi, run!

_We're leaving here tonight!_

_There's no need to tell anyone;_

_They'd only hold us down!_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere!_

_Where no one needs a reason!_

Touya, nothing holds you back but fear! We have no ties to these people! The only thing they hold fur us is pain! Forget them, forget your master before them, your life as a rogue before, forget everything but us! If you can't do that, we may as well stay. Leave behind the pain! Let Ruka shackle it and hold it for you! Nothing can break her binds, not even your fears! You're safe! I won't let them get you! I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again, not if there's anything I can do to stop it! Don't ever turn around; don't ever look at their faces again! We're free, you can tell me anything now! Tell me you love me as fiercely as I love you, Touya, Itoshi! Oh, please, by the Gods, swear to me you love me! You can let down your walls, Touya! You can say it now, if you want; if you mean it! They can't stop you; there's no one who can stop you!

_Forget this life; come with me;_

_Don't look back; you're safe now!_

_Unlock your heart; drop your guard! _

_No one's left to stop you!_

Itoshi, itoshi, let me carry you; let us fly. We'll rise above them, above everything but the sky itself! We'll rise above it all, and leave it behind! Touya, don't dare look back! If you must look back, I'll take you back, and I'll know you don't love me so. If you can't leave their dirt, their sweat, their oppressive bondage, then I'll know you're utterly lost. Look always ahead, always! Look to me, if you will, and I will be graced by your presence. You're safe, like never before, my koibito, itoshi, love, Touya! I'll never drop you; I'll never falter, I'll protect you anywhere! Let me peer inside your heart! I see in your eyes you feel the same; I see your love in your eyes! Show me your love in your face; show me what your eyes can only reflect, as brilliant as it is in your beautiful eyes. Give life to your wonderful porcelain face! Drop your guard, itoshi, and show me love in the cool, smooth white surface of your face. There's no one here to stop you - no one will ever stop you from anything, ever! THEY CAN'T STOP US, THEY CAN'T EVER!

_Forget this life; come with me;_

_Don't look back; you're safe now!_

_Unlock your heart; drop your guard! _

_No one's left to stop you, now!_

We're leaving, my Touya, itoshi! See the miles drop away, see new life on the horizon! Don't wave good bye, don't call good bye; they are not owed such gestures! We'll never tell anyone when we come or go, now or ever again! We'll never be held back by words or chains again! I don't care whose words or chains, nothing shall bind us ever again but one another! When dawn lights that horizon, our new life, we'll be halfway to anywhere you want to go! I can show you that place in my dreams, with wind and snow and people who don't need a reason! There's always dawn, Touya! The dawn shall always come, and it is dawn that frees us! We'll go to anywhere where love means more than 'Touya'. We'll go where love means 'together', where love means 'hope', where love means 'forever'! We'll go there and exchange the vows; we'll go; we'll be together! Ai shiteru, Touya. Ai shiteru, itoshi. Oh but kiss me, and I'll know you feel the same! Ai Shiteru, my Touya!

_We're leaving here tonight!_

_There's no need to tell anyone;_

_They'd only hold us down!_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere!_

_Where love is more than just your name!_


End file.
